


Sherlollipops - When You Were Drunk

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [168]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, drunk!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lilsherlockian1975 asked: Oh, Oh, Oh... Can I get #11- things you said when you were drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - When You Were Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> Sorry, no smut this time...but the chair prompt is yet to come!

“I shaid…SAID…I luuurve you.”

Molly giggled and patted Sherlock’s hand. “Of course you do, sweetie.”

He did his best to give her the puppy dog eyes, but they might have crossed a bit and turned into something closer to a leer as he leaned forward and dropped a heavy hand on her knee. “But Mawllyyy,” he whined. “Din’t you hear me? I shaid…”

“You love me, yes, I heard you,” she replied, still giggling a bit. Especially when the hand started wandering up her thigh in what Sherlock clearly meant to be a seductive manner, but which was more like the untried gropings of a horny teen. “Now Sherlock, don’t you think it’s time I put you to bed?”

His eyes, bleary and bloodshot as they were, still lit up at her words. “You’re gun’ take me t’bed?” He leaned forward and tried to kiss her.

She let him, after gently guiding his mouth to her lips. “Yes, my dear darling drunk husband, I’m going to take you to bed,” she said as he sat beaming at her. “And when you wake up in the morning, if you’re not too hungover, I’ll even let you do all the things your drunk little mind thinks it can do right now. Fair enough?”

“Fair ‘nough,” he agreed, staggering to his feet. With a giggle, Molly, let him drape himself halfway over her much smaller form, and they weaved their way to their bedroom.

As soon as he was horizontal he was unconscious, just as expected. With a wry grin and a shake of her head, Molly, pulled his shoes off and tucked him beneath the duvet. “Good night, lover boy,” she said as she began her own preparations for bed. “Guess I owe Mary Watson a tenner; she said you and John wouldn’t make it past nine!”


End file.
